Love Story
by doperwtjes
Summary: Boy meets boy and they fall in love. There is nothing more to it. Hint: don't take this serious . SasuNeji
1. Love Story

**READ THIS FIRST!**

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Here we are again with a new story! The chapters will be very long and when we feel like it, we'll post new chapters. Please don't take this chapter serious, since we're going to try something with it. The end of the chapter is the end for people who don't like drama, and for the people who love drama, you're going to enjoy the next chapters, which will be called 'The Drama Series'. Every possible drama which can occur in a relationship will be posted in here. So if you got any ideas after reading our stories and chapters, let us know, and we'll try to put it into the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**Love story - Main story**

**

* * *

**_  
_Uchiha Sasuke was walking in the park with his best friend, Inuzuka Kiba. They were done with school for today and on a summer day like this, they had to stay out.

"It's almost time for vacation!" Sasuke said, stretching as they walked.

"Thank god it is." Kiba said, smirking. "Time to eat ice-cream and to flirt with girls, and in your case, perhaps with a boy." He put his hands behind his head now, with a slight smile on his face. The sun was standing in the air, proud and warm, and it made the day so much more fun.

"Perhaps a boy? Certainly a boy." Sasuke said and grinned at Kiba. Yes he was gay. Had known for a long while now. They walked a little further, but then suddenly Sasuke felt a hit against the back of his head and he dropped down to the floor. He was knocked out for a few seconds.

Kiba could only stare at Sasuke, a bit surprised, and then a guy came running towards them.

"My god, I'm so sorry!" The guy said, talking with a deep voice. He knelt down next to Sasuke and looked at his face. "Are you alright? I'm sorry, I kicked the ball too hard and didn't watch where I directed it to."

Sasuke stared up at the guy, bewildered for a while. What the hell was that? Did he die from that hit? He must have because he was certainly looking at an angel. A really pretty one with long brown hair and white eyes. He didn't feel bad at all for dying.

"Am I dead?" Sasuke asked.

"I hope not." The guy said. "Are you OK? Sorry for that hit, can I get you something?"

Kiba now looked at the scene, a bit amused. Oh god, that guy was 'so' Sasuke's type.

A girl now came running to the scene. "Oh dear, Neji, is he OK!?" The girl yelled panicked. Sasuke sat up now.  
"Damn." He said and rubbed his head. "I'm fine." He then told the guy which name apparently was Neji. God he was handsome.  
Neji helped Sasuke to sit up now.

"You sure?" Neji asked. "It must've hurt."

"It still does, but yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Sasuke said.

"Sorry. We were just playing soccer and somehow the ball just went your way." The girl said.

"Ok." Neji said, nodding. "Well see you around then." He added, smiling at Sasuke, as he turned around and wanted to walk away with his friend.

"Hey hold up. You're too pretty to just let you run off." Sasuke said as he got up and grinned a little.

Neji turned his head a little now to look at Sasuke, and then smirked.

"Give me your cell phone." He said, as he turned around fully and walked towards Sasuke again.

Sasuke grinned even more as he grabbed his cell phone and handed it to Neji.

"So you want a date with me then?" He asked.

"Sure, you look good as well and you sound nice." Neji said as he put his phone number into Sasuke's phone and then gave the phone back. "So call me." He said with a smirk and then turned around again and walked away with his friend.

Sasuke smirked and licked his lips then turned to Kiba. "That guy is so hot." He said.

Kiba snorted.

"He is pretty handsome." He said.

"And I got his number. Good start of the summer." Sasuke said and started walking again.

"For you it is." Kiba said, smirking. "I need to get a nice girl now, and then it's alright.

Sasuke laughed. "I'm sure you'll find one soon." He said. Well this really was a good start of the summer. A really really good one.

* * *

That evening, Neji was in his room, cleaning up a little while moving a little on the music that was coming from his computer. Now his cell phone rang and he saw it was a number he didn't knew. He picked up.

"Neji here." He said.

"Hey sexy. It's the guy you tried to kill today." A voice from the other end of the phone said. You could hear he was smirking.

"..Huh?" Neji asked, frowning. He then remembered. "Oh, hey! Heh, I already was confused, but you were the one I hit with that ball this morning right?"

"Yeah. Sasuke's the name." Sasuke answered and laughed a little.

"Ah, alright." Neji said, smirking. "Well I'm Neji, but you already knew that. Nice to meet you." He laughed now.

"Same here. So what's up?" Sasuke asked as he walked through his bedroom and then laid down on his bed.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Neji asked. "Don't have a headache?"

"No not at all. I can take a punch. Or a hit with a ball." Sasuke answered and laughed. He turned on his laptop now, since Neji had given him his msn too.

"Good." Neji said, smiling a little as he laid down on his bed this time. "So tell me something about yourself. Do you have hobbies? Or better, introduce yourself to me."

"Introduce myself? I already did that. Well OK, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, seventeen years old. Gay obviously. I live with my brother and I like the usual stuff. What about you?" Sasuke asked as he got online and saw that Neji was too.

"Hyuuga Neji, eighteen years old, living with my uncle and cousins." Neji answered. "I like to sing and practice fighting sports."

"Sing me a song then." Sasuke said. "And turn on your cam." He said as he pushed the button for the cam on Neji's screen.

"I'm not going to sing for you." Neji said, slightly laughing. He got up now and walked towards his computer. "And ey, if I put on my cam you need to do it as well." He now accepted the invitation and put on his can and clicked onto the button that would ask Sasuke to put on his cam.

Sasuke laughed and accepted the invitation too. "Fine." He said. "Why won't you sing for me?"

"I'm not really good." Neji said. "And I don't really know you."

"Well maybe sometime later then. You look good." Sasuke said and waved into his own cam.

"Thanks." Neji said and smiled as he saw Sasuke getting into view as he waved back. "You look good as well. Seriously, do you get your hair like that with gel or..?"

"Well it naturally already stands like that a little. I just like to exaggerate so I put gel in it too." Sasuke said. "How long did you do before your hair got that long?" He asked in return.

"I've always had it long, but sometimes I cut a part off and then let it grow again." Neji said, as he touched his hair a little.

"Ah I see. So you've grown it your entire life? What a drag that must be." Sasuke said.

"I'm used to it." Neji said, smiling. "By the way, are you in High school?"

"I'm in my last year then I wanna go to college." Sasuke said. "And you?"

"I'm studying already." Neji said. "I want to become a professional dancer."

"Really? You're studying for that? Neat. I don't know what I wanna study." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I study for that." Neji said, nodding. "I've been dancing my whole life. That's one of my hobbies as well, obviously."

"I can get that. You must look great dancing." Sasuke said and smirked.

"Depends on what dance I'm practicing." Neji said, smirking as well.

"I'm sure you look good." Sasuke said. "Hey." He then added and wriggled his eyebrows to his cam.

"What?" Neji asked as he kept smirking and put up one of his eyebrows.

"Put off your shirt." Sasuke said as he continued to wriggle his eyebrows.

"Hell no." Neji said, as he laughed a little.

"Aaww why not? I'll do it too." Sasuke said, laughing too.

"I'm not such a slut that I show myself to everyone I know for a day." Neji said, smirking.

"But I'm not everyone. You owe me for trying to kill me with a ball." Sasuke said and smirked too.

"I'd prefer showing my body to you while you're here or while I'm at your place." Neji said. "Perverts can watch too you know."

"Yeah but I assume you don't put on your cam for perverts." Sasuke said. "But how about I come over to your place tomorrow then?" Sasuke wriggled his eyebrows again.

"Would be great." Neji said, smirking. "I'll give you my address." He typed his address on msn now and send it towards Sasuke.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. "So what time do you want me to come over?" He asked.

"Around eight in the evening?" Neji asked.

"That's fine with me." Sasuke said and smiled. "Damn, it's hot in here." He laid down the phone and pulled off his shirt, then grabbed the phone again. "So who was that weird looking guy that was with you?" He asked Neji.

"Woah, you're hot." Neji said, as he was almost drooling. He forgot about answering Sasuke's question.

Sasuke looked at Neji on the cam and then started laughing. "Watch out or your computer will get wet." He laughed. Neji looked so damn ridiculous like that.

"Jeez, you have a great body." Neji said, as he was still staring.

"Thanks. I work out." Sasuke said and still laughed a little.

"Damn, I can see." Neji said. "Why won't you get here right now?" He smirked.

"Well if you want me to." Sasuke said and smirked too now.

"Sure, I'm home alone anyway." Neji said.

"Well then I'll see you in about half an hour. I know where your street is." Sasuke said.

"Alright, see you then." Neji said, smirking, as he hung up. He then clicked msn away as well, as he quickly got up and started cleaning up his room. He had to give Sasuke a good impression of him after all. When he was done cleaning up his room he undressed and put on his most sexy underwear, a white thong, and then put his clothes on again after he had put on some eau de toilette.

* * *

By the time he was done, the bell rang and he rushed towards the door. He then looked at himself another time in the mirror and opened the door.

"Hey. Damn you smell good." Sasuke was standing behind the door and grinned at Neji.

"Thanks." Neji said, smiling. "Come in."

Sasuke nodded and walked inside. "You got a big house." He said as he looked around. He then turned around to Neji and moved his head in Neji's neck.

"Seriously, what is that?" He asked, pulling back again.

"What, my perfume?" Neji asked, as he blushed a little. "And yeah, my uncle is rich."

"Yeah your perfume. And that explains a lot." Sasuke said.

"Well it's just something I got from my uncle last month." Neji said, smiling. "Do you want something to drink or shall we go to my room?"

"Let's go to your room." Sasuke said. "And it's really good. So were you trying to seduce me with that?" He asked and smirked.

"Perhaps." Neji said, smirking, as he walked towards his room. When he got in, he put on some music on his computer and then sat down onto his bed.

Sasuke got in and looked around. "Jesus, your room is twice mine at least." He said amazed.

"I can't help it." Neji said, slightly smirking.

"You're evil." Sasuke said and grinned, then sat down on Neji's bed too, which was huge as well.

"Thanks." Neji said as he looked at Sasuke. "So, are you going to show me that body of yours life now?"

"If I can get to see your body in return you will." Sasuke said and smirked.

"We'll see about that." Neji said, grinning.

"Well then you're not gonna see my pretty body either." Sasuke said and licked his lips.

"Oh come on." Neji said, smirking. "Let's say you put your shirt off and then I'll put off what you want me to put off."

"Yeah well you'll have to keep to your word then." Sasuke said. "Ah what the hell." He added and then pulled off his shirt.

Neji smirked as he immediately put his hands onto Sasuke's chest.

"Damn." He said. "It's even better then it looked on the webcam."

Sasuke was surprised by Neji's action but didn't protest. "Thanks. Now put off your own shirt." He said.

"You don't want me to put off my pants?" Neji asked, slightly surprised as he pulled off his shirt. "Most guys want to see the butt first." He smirked and then grabbed Sasuke's head and kissed him, deeply.

Sasuke, once again surprised, grabbed Neji by the waist and soon after started kissing back. Damn, Neji was so...aggressive. It turned him on.

Neji moved his hands through Sasuke's hair now and pulled him closer, and then put his hands into Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hands and pushed him on the bed roughly, sitting on top of him. He kissed Neji a little rougher now, pushing his tongue in. If Neji wanted it aggressive, he could have it that way.

Neji let out a soft moan as he let Sasuke overpower him, getting turned on by it. Damn it Sasuke was a good kisser.

Sasuke let his tongue roll over Neji's and over his teeth and the inside of his mouth, then pulled it back before pushing it back in again. God Neji tasted good. He let his hands trail over Neji's body too now. How come they were doing this already?

Neji moaned as he now broke the kiss.

"We're going a bit quick." Neji said, panting a little.

"..I know.. Your fault, you were so damned aggressive." Sasuke panted back softly.

"Sorry." Neji said, smirking.

"Well I don't mind. I would've continued if you hadn't stopped me." Sasuke said grinning. He kept moving his hands over Neji's chest softly.

"Perhaps we could undress until our underwear and have some fun?" Neji asked, smirking. "I feel like being naughty and I feel like seeing you naked. But it's too early for sex." He grinned now.

"Well 'having fun' sounds good too, but what do you see as having fun?" Sasuke asked and then started kissing Neji's neck.

"Making out?" Neji asked with a grin as he pushed Sasuke down onto the bed and then unbuttoned Sasuke's pants.

"Hmmm sounds good." Sasuke said and started unbuttoning Neji's pants as well.

"I know." Neji said, smirking, as he pushed Sasuke's pants down now and stroke over Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke smirked and pushed down Neji's pants unto his knees and then just pulled his thong down too. He grinned. "Nice."

Neji looked at Sasuke, both startled and offended. Startled, because he was naked all of a sudden, and offended because Sasuke didn't even notice that it was a thong he was wearing. He even put it on for Sasuke, and Sasuke didn't do something with it.

"..That was not the deal." Neji said, as he now felt the cold air onto his naked butt.

"Yeah well you looked so hot in that thong I had to do it." Sasuke said, grinning as he stroke Neji's legs from behind.

"Pff, you didn't even see the thong since you pulled it down together with my pants." Neji said, still offended. He then grabbed his pants and the thong, that were somewhere down his knees, and pulled them up again. "There, you'll have to do it with this." he said and turned the roles around again, so he was on top.

"Oh come on. Don't be so cranky about me not seeing your thong." Sasuke said, grabbing Neji by the arms. Why was Neji's mood suddenly so different?

Neji shrugged now as he got off Sasuke and then put on his shirt again.

"Let's stop with this and just talk." He said. He knew he'd never do his best to look sexy or something anymore. Damn.

"What the hell is this about? What did I do wrong, not look at your thong?" Sasuke asked confused as he sat up and pulled up his pants.

"No, I put effort in looking good and stuff and it's obviously not needed since it would be better to start naked anyway." Neji said, shrugging. "It seems that I'm the only one who can do nice things without having to be naked or something. I don't feel like having sex immediately so let's talk then."

"I didn't want sex, I just wanted to know how you looked. And I didn't know you put extra attention to looking good. How the hell am I supposed to know that?" Sasuke asked. "Come on, don't be like this." Sasuke stroke over Neji's cheek now.

"Well, perhaps you could look at me first before hurrying as if your life depends on it on getting me naked while I said I wanted us to be in our underwear?" Neji snapped. He really got pissed off by this. All those guys who just didn't saw that there was more then kissing and sex. And things like blowjobs and handjobs. There really was more.

Sasuke groaned and laid down on the bed. "Fine. I just wanted to see. But then talk, whatever." Sasuke snapped back. Damn, this guy was annoying. It wasn't like he was planning on actually having sex with the guy. Just making him feel good. Neji started it anyway.

"Fine." Neji said as he looked away. Damn it. He then sighed as he put a hand through his hair. "Alright, I'm sorry." He muttered. "I just keep hoping on things like this but I guess I'm the only one who likes it. I should just act like everyone else and get those needs out of my head."

"What needs? I wasn't gonna do anything. You judge me like I am someone who will disrespect your wishes and have sex with you anyway just because I wanted to look at you." Sasuke snapped.

"What I'm trying to say is that I've always been dreaming about pleasuring each other but not being busy with something like sex." Neji said. "But every time I try it the other just needs to have me naked within a minute. It's just not possible, that's why I'm sorry for expecting you to understand it and actually do it. I think I just have too many womanly sides." He sighed now as he shook his head and stood. He walked towards the computer and put up other music.

"Well who said I can't do that or don't want that? I mean you were the one who jumped on me and started touching me. What was I supposed to think of that?" Sasuke snapped, still annoyed.

"Alright, I get it, I ruined it for myself." Neji said, as he was getting annoyed now. "You know what, let it be, I prove to myself that I'm worthless at this points too many times now. Go home and forget about this." Damn it, he was so annoyed with himself.

Sasuke groaned and then took a deep breath, calming himself down. "Come here." He said to Neji.

Neji looked at him now and then shook his head, as he folded his arms.

"Sasuke, just go." Neji said. "I get it alright. I'm too difficult again." He let out an annoyed sigh again, still annoyed with himself, as he closed his eyes.

"I said come here." Sasuke said again, keeping his calm and put out an arm to Neji.

Neji frowned as he looked at Sasuke now, and then walked towards him and sat down next to him. He looked at the ground now.

Sasuke moved his hand over Neji's cheek and pulled him close, putting his forehead against Neji's. "Stop sulking and be nice to your guest." He softly said.

Neji looked Sasuke in the eyes and then looked away.

"..Sorry.." He softly said.

"It's OK. Now what do you wanna do?" Sasuke asked.

"..I don't really know." Neji said. "..Hey, are you hungry?"

"Hmm a little yeah. Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I could make some pancakes." Neji said, shrugging.

"Oh. Well that would be nice. Isn't it too much trouble though?" Sasuke asked.

"No, not at all." Neji said with a smile, as he got up.

Sasuke got up too. "Then at least let me help you." He said and grabbed his shirt from off the floor.

"Sure." Neji said, nodding, as he walked towards the kitchen.

Sasuke pulled on his shirt and followed Neji. "So what was all that about you wanting 'things' or something?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing important." Neji said as he gathered some ingredients. "What do you drink with pancakes?"

"Milk." Sasuke said. "But you should use that for the pancakes."

"I got more then enough in the fridge." Neji said, as he got the milk as well.

"You really are rich." Sasuke said.

"Because I got lots of milk?" Neji asked, snorting.

"Because you have everything in there. In yeah...we always have just one can of milk for the entire week." Sasuke said.

"That sucks." Neji said with a frown as he made some batter.

"Well not really. We just have to make sure not to use too much." Sasuke said. "Can I do something?" He then asked.

"Yeah, can you mix this while I get some pans and plates?" Neji asked. "How is your relation with your brother?"

Sasuke nodded and took over. "It's...OK. We had a rough time a few years ago, but we're doing better now." Sasuke said.

"Alright, I'm glad." Neji said, as he started gathering some pans and plates. He also got cutlery.

"Do you get along with your family? Why do you live here anyway?" Sasuke asked as he kept mixing.

"My parents died when I was young, so I'm living with the brother of my father with his family now." Neji said.

"Oh.. How come your parents died?" Sasuke asked.

"Traffic accident." Neji said. "I was in the back of the car when the car got hit but the whole front of the car was destroyed. I've been in coma for three weeks but my parents died on the spot."

"..Oh...sorry.." Sasuke softly said. Now 'that' was uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say anymore.

"Doesn't matter." Neji said. "What about your parents?"

"I don't really know where my father is and my mom died when I was ten." Sasuke answered.

"That's not really long ago." Neji said, frowning. "What happened then? Did you went to live with family?"

"My brother's five years older and we don't have other family-members around." Sasuke said. "So my brother raised me."

"That must have been hard on him, he was fifteen then right?" Neji asked. "And thanks for mixing the batter." He now put some of the batter into a pan and started making the first pancake.

"You're welcome. And yeah it was. That's why I said we have some rough years. I was annoying and he was too young." Sasuke said.

"How did he do it?" Neji asked. "It wouldn't surprise me if someone'd use drugs or something in such a situation."

"He did sometimes and drank. Which was exactly why it was harder for me too. I mean I was twelve when he started." Sasuke answered.

"..And he was only fifteen." Neji said with a frown. "..He's off it now?"

"Yeah, one year." Sasuke said. "He was my age when he started drugs though. Which was just a domino affect on me because my puberty hit me when I was around thirteen because no one was there." He never told anyone this much about him. Especially not on the first day they met. But somehow it felt OK with Neji.

"I can understand that yes." Neji said, nodding. "Did the two of you get help?"

"Not before I turned fifteen. Then I met better friends." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "Good that you found help after all."

"Yeah. We're rebuilding things now. But it's also the reason why we don't have a lot of money." Sasuke explained.

"I can get that." Neji said. "Alcohol and drugs aren't very cheap."

"Exactly." Sasuke said. "And I didn't spare the money either. So what did you do after your parents died?"

"I got send to my uncle immediately." Neji said. "Let's say he had some problems with losing his brother and stuff. He doesn't really like me. He wishes that I would've died instead of his brother."

"...Oh.. That's not really nice.." Sasuke said. Damn, did Neji want him to feel uncomfortable?

"Yeah well, he has lots of stress since he has an own company." Neji said, as he finished the fourth pancake now.

"Oh. Well that's still no reason for him to wish you dead." Sasuke said.

"True." Neji said, nodding. "Let's talk about something else."

"Ok. How about those needs you told me about." Sasuke said.

Neji slightly smiled.

"I just always dream of some foreplay what doesn't have to be followed by sex." Neji said. "With that, I'm like a naive young boy. I always imagine how nice it would be to touch each other without being fully naked. Just.. making out, something like that. But well, I guess I just have to stop on wanting that kind of things." He laughed a little now as he shook his head and then finished another pancake. "We can eat by the way."

"Well I wouldn't mind making out without having sex. I actually like those kind of things." Sasuke said and sat down on a chair.

"Yeah well, it's more like I want it to come automatically and stuff." Neji explained. "With that, I'm the only one. It's always kissing, undressing, touching and then sex." He sat down as well as he gave Sasuke a pancake.

"I didn't always have sex with my boyfriends. Sometimes we just stayed up all night kissing and touching each other." Sasuke said and smiled thankfully for the pancake. He then started putting some sugar on it.

"That must be great." Neji said, smiling, as he took a pancake as well. "I was never so lucky with my boyfriends."

"Why? did they always want sex? It's not even fun that way anymore." Sasuke said as he started eating now. "Hmm they're really good." He said and smiled at Neji.

"Nope, they weren't fun." Neji said. "They liked my body a bit too much. I had one sweet one, but he never wanted foreplay as well."

"Weird. I live for foreplay." Sasuke said. At that moment the door suddenly opened and a girl around the age of twelve ran inside.

"Neji! Oh...who's this?" She asked, looking at Sasuke. "Do you have a boyfriend Neji? Whoa.."

Neji sweat dropped.

"No, this is a guy I'm dating with." Neji said. "Sasuke, this is Hanabi, my cousin. And Hanabi, this is Sasuke."

"Hi." Sasuke said and smiled at the girl. "Dating huh? Nice. But hey...you should send him away soon. Daddy's gonna be home in about half an hour." Hanabi said.

"Oh alright." Neji said, nodding. "Thanks. Can you go to your room then? I'll talk to you when Sasuke's gone, kay?"

"Ok! But don't try anything." Hanabi said and wriggled her eyebrows then hurried out of the room.

Sasuke laughed a little. But he did wonder why he had to leave when Neji's uncle would come home.

"Well, let's eat those pancakes then." Neji said, smiling slightly, as he put some cheese onto his pancake.

"Why do I have to leave?" Sasuke asked as he ate his pancake.

"..Well.. my uncle doesn't really want me to have friends over and especially not boys who I'm dating." Neji said, as he put more cheese onto his pancake and just put a second one on top of it.

"Why not? Does he mind you're gay?" Sasuke asked.

"He doesn't know." Neji said, frowning. "And he can't know either."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, frowning too.

"..He doesn't approve gay people." Neji said, shrugging, as he ate his pancake as well.

"Oh...well.. he's not very nice is he?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really." Neji said, as he shook his head. He then sighed a little, as he continued eating. Damn. He hated talking about his uncle.

"..Hmm.." Sasuke said. Again he felt awkward. Uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say once again.

"..Do you want another pancake?" Neji asked after they had been silent for a while.

"No I'll go home. I don't want you to get into trouble." Sasuke said.

"..I'm sorry." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke.

"No it's not your fault." Sasuke said. "Don't worry about it. Next time, just come over to my place."

"Alright." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke. "Do you want to take the rest of the pancakes with you? They're nice to eat while they're cold as well." He stood now, and started to clean up.

"Some of them would be nice. Will you be on msn tonight?" Sasuke asked as he got up as well and helped Neji.

"Probably." Neji said, smiling. He then put the pancakes in a plastic bag and closed it. He handed them to Sasuke. "Here you are."

"Thanks." Sasuke said and smiled too. He then grabbed Neji by the chin and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Neji smiled as he pushed back with his lips and kissed Sasuke as well. He was really glad he had met Sasuke. Sasuke was great.

Sasuke pulled back again, smiling and moved his thumb over Neji's lips a little. He then pulled back completely. "Now kick me out before I won't be able to leave anymore." He said.

"Alright." Neji said with a smile as he walked towards the door, together with Sasuke. "I enjoyed this evening."

"Me too. But next time don't get upset so easily." Sasuke said and grinned.

"Sorry." Neji said, as he smiled broader. He then gave Sasuke another kiss on the mouth.

Sasuke gave him a kiss back immediately and then pulled back. "I'll see you soon?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Neji said, nodding. "And I'll talk to you on msn."

"Good. Talk to you soon then." Sasuke said and waved a little before getting on his bike. Neji truly was a great guy. Sasuke couldn't wait to see him again.

Neji waved as well and when Sasuke was gone he closed the door. He was really glad that he'd met him.

* * *

The next day, the weekend had started and Sasuke was sitting in the park. He had send Neji a text message, saying he wanted to meet here and Neji had agreed. Sasuke had prepared a picnic, because for some reason he felt like that and he was waiting for Neji now.

Neji now came walking into the park, dressed in pants that came until his knees, a white loose shirt and some bracelets around his arms. He was wearing flip flops as well. It really was nice weather. He now smiled as he saw Sasuke and walked towards him.

"Hey." He said, as he sat down and gave Sasuke a kiss on the mouth. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for coming." Sasuke said and smiled at the greeting Neji just gave him. "You look good." Sasuke said, but then his smile faded. Neji had a faint blue spot on his face.

"Thanks." Neji said, smiling. "You do as well."

"What's that?" Sasuke asked as he pointed to the spot on Neji's face.

"This?" Neji asked, as he touched the spot on his face. When Sasuke nodded, Neji nodded as well. "Well, yesterday I tripped and fell down onto the edge of my bed with my cheek. That's why it's blue."

Sasuke frowned. "That's an awkward landing..." He said. Something was just not completely normal about that spot. And the story.

"I know, it was really stupid." Neji said, as he didn't meet Sasuke's eyes. "So what did you make?" He asked, going over to another subject.

"Stuff. How did it go with you and your uncle yesterday? Did it turn out alright?" Sasuke asked. He had a strong feeling that not Neji's bed, but his uncle had done something.

"..Well.. kind of." Neji said, as he looked a little uncomfortable.

"He hit you didn't he." Sasuke said, looking at Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke now and then sighed, nodding.

"He's been hitting me for four years now."

Sasuke looked at Neji sympathetically now. "Why?" He asked. How dare someone hit Neji.. that was just so wrong.

"When something's off in the house he blames me and hits me." Neji said. "Yesterday I forgot to put the plates in the dishwasher."

"Jesus, that's ridiculous. You can't just let him do that to you." Sasuke said shocked.

"Like I said, he's very stressed." Neji said. "Everything has to be perfect. He can have guests every moment, so the house needs to be perfectly clean."

"Well he can't hit you. That's against the law. You should get out of there." Sasuke said.

"Yeah and then?" Neji asked, frowning. "I can't just leave."

"Then you go live on your own." Sasuke said. "You can't just get hit either."

"Well, I'm used to it by now, so." Neji said, shrugging.

"That doesn't mean it's OK for him to do it!" Sasuke yelled. How could Neji talk like this?

Neji sighed now and looked at Sasuke.

"I'm sure that if I go away, he'll go search me and he'll hit his own children instead of me." Neji said. "..I don't want them to be hurt, especially Hanabi."

"Well you can't stay there and get hurt yourself. Just turn him in whatever." Sasuke said.

"It's not that simple." Neji said and then sighed. "Can't we talk about fun things now?"

Sasuke looked at Neji and then sighed as well. "Fine." He said.

"..Now what did you make?" Neji asked.

"Well we're gonna have a picnic. So pick a place." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

"Yeah, but I asked what's in your basket." Neji said as he stood with a smile. "And I know a nice place."

Sasuke got up too. "You'll see once we sit down somewhere." He said.

"Alright." Neji said as he walked towards the place he meant. "Let's sit down here."

Sasuke smiled as he looked at the place. "Nice place." He said and then pulled out a blanket and let it down on the ground.

Neji smiled as he sat down and pulled Sasuke down next to him.

"It is." He said.

Sasuke laughed a little and then sat down better, putting his basket down. "You can see what's in it now." He said.

Neji smiled as he opened the basket and saw all kinds of sandwiches in it, coffee, tea and strawberries.

"Strawberries?" Neji asked, as he smirked at Sasuke.

"Yeah, strawberries." Sasuke said and grinned. "Don't you like strawberries?"

"Oh I do." Neji said, smirking.

"I also have.." Sasuke said and searched through his basket, then pulled out a fondue set and some chocolate. "Chocolate fondue. For the strawberries." He grinned some more now.

"Wasn't it better to go to your house instead of a park?" Neji asked, smirking.

"No. I don't mind people seeing us kiss and stuff. And this way, you can be sure we won't get naked." Sasuke said.

"True." Neji said, nodding.

"So what do you want?" Sasuke asked as he moved closer to Neji a little.

"I must say I like this." Neji said, smirking.

"Well good. It took me some time to get it all ready so you'd better." Sasuke said and smirked back.

"Alright." Neji said, smiling. "We could go to your house after this picnic anyway."

"Yeah I know. So what do you want from the basket Neji?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out some of the stuff inside.

"I'd like to have some tea and a sandwich." Neji said, smiling.

Sasuke nodded and gave Neji a cup, then poured some tea in it and then handed him a sandwich. He himself took some coffee and a sandwich.

"Thanks." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke. He then started eating as he enjoyed the weather, and Sasuke's company.

Sasuke just kept smiling at Neji as he ate too. He then pulled Neji closer against him and drank some coffee.

Neji smiled as he leaned against Sasuke and just sat there, in silence, enjoying everything.

"Do you want a strawberry?" Sasuke asked after a while of silence. He really liked sitting so close to Neji like this.

"Sure." Neji said with a smile as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke got a strawberry and then held it before Neji's lips with a smile, still holding him close.

Neji opened his mouth now and then took the strawberry in his mouth, while he smiled at Sasuke. God.. he was falling in love already.

Sasuke smiled as he wiped some of the juice off Neji's mouth. "How come you have such pretty lips?" Sasuke softly asked as he stared at them.

"Thank you." Neji said, as his eyes glittered a bit. "I've been born with this lips, so.."

Sasuke stared at Neji's lips a little longer and then grabbed another strawberry, holding it before Neji's mouth again.

Neji smiled at Sasuke again as he once again took the strawberry into his mouth and chewed onto it.

"You're looking like you never saw lips like mine." Neji said, once he had swallowed.

"I haven't." Sasuke said and then moved his head to Neji's and licked off the rest of the juice from Neji's lips. He was really just going by instinct now.

Neji enjoyed what Sasuke was doing and then he softly took a hold of Sasuke's face and kissed him deeply and passionate.

Sasuke snaked his arms around Neji's waist and pulled him closer as he kissed back. They took it slow but it was still a fierce kiss.

Neji moaned softly as he deepened the kiss even more and put his arms around Sasuke's neck. God they fit together so nicely.

Sasuke broke the kiss for a while and grabbed another strawberry, pushed it halfway into Neji's mouth and then bit down the other half himself, kissing Neji again.

Neji smiled into the kiss as he enjoyed what Sasuke just did. That was just great.

Sasuke moaned a little as he kept kissing Neji, tasting and feeling the strawberry inside of Neji's mouth. Damn this was just so good.

Neji sighed, as he broke the kiss after five minutes of kissing.

"That was good." Neji said.

"I know.. You're a great kisser." Sasuke said and smiled as he once again wiped some juice of Neji's chin.

"You're as well." Neji said, smiling. He then took another bite of his sandwich.

"I like strawberries." Sasuke said and laughed a little as he took another one.

"Me too." Neji said, as he laughed with Sasuke.

"..I could really fall in love with you Neji." Sasuke softly said.

"I'm already falling in love with you." Neji said, smiling.

Sasuke smiled back at Neji. "Really?" He asked, happily surprised.

"Yeah, really." Neji said, as he this time took a strawberry and held it in front of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke smiled and opened his mouth, taking the strawberry from Neji. He swallowed it.

"Well good...because to be honest.. I am too." He said.

"Good." Neji said, as he smiled and finished his sandwich. "..What about going to your place now?"

"If you want to, gladly." Sasuke said as he started putting the stuff back.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding, as he helped Sasuke.

"I do hope you don't mind it's a little small." Sasuke said.

"Not at all." Neji said, smiling. "Did you came here with your bike?"

"Yeah. You?" Sasuke asked as he now folded the blanket again.

"I walked." Neji said.

"Then you can hop on my bike with me." Sasuke said and smiled. "There, that's done." They had put away all the stuff there was.

"Alright, thanks." Neji said. "Is it far from here?"

"Not really. Ten minutes or something." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's hand and started walking.

"Alright." Neji said, smiling. "Should I carry the picnic-basket?"

"If you want to." Sasuke said. "But I don't mind carrying it."

"Sure I will." Neji said. "Its handier as well if I carry it while we're going to your house."

"Well then here." Sasuke said and gave Neji the basket. They then reached his bike and Sasuke unlocked it. "Can you jump or not?" He asked.

"Thanks." Neji said. "And I can, but I doubt if I can with the basket."

"Well, you can just sit down too if you want." Sasuke said as he got on his bike.

"Alright." Neji said, as he waited for Sasuke to sit down onto his bike and then sat down onto it. "I don't weigh a lot so it should be OK."

"I could carry you if you weighed 600 pounds too." Sasuke said and smirked, then started driving.

Neji smirked.

"No but seriously, lift me up when we're at your place." Neji said. "I don't think it's healthy, even my youngest cousin can lift me up, I'm that light."

"You do weigh nothing, I can already tell." Sasuke said. "Do you eat properly?" He asked.

"Yeah I do." Neji said, nodding. "Hell, I work three bars of chocolate inside every day."

"Really? I eat a lot too, but no snacks or I'll get fatter." Sasuke said.

"I like you like this." Neji said, smirking.

"Yeah so if I want you to keep liking me, I should work out right?" Sasuke asked grinning.

"I fear so yes." Neji said, laughing a little.

"Hmm, well I like working out. And I like you the way you are as well." Sasuke said and laughed a little too.

"Good, so I can just continue eating." Neji said, grinning.

"Yeah as long as you don't get fatter." Sasuke said and laughed a little again.

"Alright." Neji said, smirking. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost." Sasuke said. "Be patient."

"Alright." Neji said, sulking. Not that Sasuke could see it, but Sasuke could definitely hear it.

"What are you sulking about?" Sasuke asked and then stopped his bike in front of a flat.

"I couldn't wait." Neji said with a smirk as he got off and waited for Sasuke to put his bike away.

"Oh. Well this is where I live." Sasuke said and grinned. He put his bike in a small garage and locked it, then opened the door for Neji and walked to the elevator after.

Neji nodded as he followed Sasuke. They went upwards with the elevator and stopped at the sixth floor. They got out and then Sasuke opened the door.

"It's good that there's an elevator." Neji commented.

"I know. Although I like taking the stairs as well." Sasuke said and then let Neji into his apartment.

"Alright." Neji said as he walked in ."Where should I place the picnic-basket?"

"Oh just give it to me." Sasuke said and took the basket, then put it in the kitchen. "I told you it isn't very big."

"It's fine Sasuke." Neji said, as he looked around a little.

"It's still small. Do you want something to drink?" Sasuke asked.

"Some water please." Neji said, smiling.

"Ok." Sasuke said and grabbed a glass, pouring some water in it. He himself took some juice. "Well make yourself at home." Sasuke said as he handed the water to Neji.

Neji nodded, smiling, as he sat down onto Sasuke's couch with the glass in his hand.

Sasuke sat down next to him. "So what did you wanna do here?" Sasuke asked and took a sip of his juice.

"Hmm.. perhaps some 'exploring' if you catch my drift." Neji said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"I thought you didn't want those kind of things." Sasuke said as he licked his lips.

"Exploring Sasuke." Neji said, smirking. "That's something else then having sex."

"So we have to keep our clothes on?" Sasuke asked as he put down his glass.

"We can go until our underwear." Neji said, smirking, as he finished his drink and then pushed Sasuke onto the couch and sat down on top of him.

"Hmm sounds good." Sasuke said and smirked back, then pulled Neji's head down and started kissing him.

Neji smirked as he kissed back and moved his hands under Sasuke's shirt, feeling the muscles Sasuke had there.

Sasuke moved his hands under Neji's shirt too and moved his hands over Neji's back as he kissed a little rougher.

Neji moaned and broke the kiss for a moment to pull off Sasuke's shirt, and then continued kissing Sasuke, while touching his bare chest.

Sasuke moaned a little too and then put his hands in Neji's pants and stroke over Neji's ass. Damn Neji had a nice ass.

Neji was now busy with unbuttoning Sasuke's pants while he kissed rougher then ever. God he really wanted Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly pulled off Neji's shirt and then continued the kiss again as he moved his hands over Neji's back and then his hips and massaged those.

Neji softly moaned as he pinched into Sasuke's nipples a little, while he sucked onto Sasuke's bottom lip.

Sasuke gave out a moan as he started unbuttoning Neji's pants and then pulled them down, stroking over Neji's inner thighs while he did.

Neji moaned as he pulled Sasuke's pants down as well, while he kissed Sasuke again.

Sasuke threw away Neji's pants now and then turned the tables. He pushed Neji on the couch and laid down on top of him, wanting skin contact. He then kissed Neji again.

Neji softly moaned as he stroke over Sasuke's back now, enjoying Sasuke's body so close to him.

Sasuke moved his hands through Neji's hair as he moved his body over Neji's a little. Damn Neji felt good.

Neji now broke the kiss and looked at Sasuke.

"How can anyone be as hot as you are Sasuke?" He said, panting a little.

Sasuke laughed a little at the comment. "If you look at yourself you'll know." He panted back and then kissed Neji's neck.

Neji smiled as he gave Sasuke a kiss on the head.

"Are you done already?" Sasuke asked surprised and looked at Neji.

"No, just felt like kissing you on the head." Neji said, smirking.

"Then continue." Sasuke said and started kissing Neji in the neck again.

"Sure." Neji said as he pulled Sasuke up and kissed him again. He let his hands stroke through Sasuke's hair and suddenly turned them both around again.

Sasuke grabbed Neji and pulled him down on top. As long as there was enough body contact between them it was ok. He kissed Neji back roughly again.

Neji sighed as he softly massaged Sasuke's hips and upperlegs. He kissed deeper now.

Sasuke moaned softly and then once again turned Neji around so he was on top again. He moved his body over Neji's again and kissed him passionately as he stroke through Neji's hair.

Neji softly moaned, as he kept touching Sasuke where he could, and he now softly pinched into Sasuke's ass. He had a well muscled ass, it was great.

Sasuke moaned and then moved his hips over Neji's, making other parts touch as well. God he hadn't meant to do that, but Neji just drove him crazy.

Neji softly groaned and then moved his hands over Sasuke's legs and then stroke over his ass once again. He really had to stop himself from going further.

Sasuke moved his hands over Neji's chest now and rubbed over Neji's nipples as his hips just moved out of themselves and rubbed over Neji's softly. It felt so right with Neji.

Neji broke the kiss and now started to give Sasuke kisses all over his face. It just felt so good.

Sasuke gave out soft moans and then grabbed Neji's head and kissed him again, breathing in his mouth.

Neji moaned and then suddenly broke the kiss as he looked at Sasuke with eyes full of lust. He was debating with himself if he would or wouldn't have sex with Sasuke.

"..D-don't look at me like that...I already want you.." Sasuke panted as he kept moving his hands over Neji's chest and his hips over Neji's.

Neji looked at Sasuke for some more time, and then he suddenly pushed Sasuke's boxer down.

"Let's do this." He panted. "I want you too."

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised but turned on. "..You said you didn't want it." He said as he let his hands go lower anyway.

"True, but I want you now.." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked as he slowly pulled down Neji's boxer. He was just so turned on.

"I'm sure." Neji said as he licked Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke pulled off Neji's boxer completely now and then threw it away. He then pushed his hips on Neji's again and moved as he started kissing Neji.

Neji moaned in response and kissed Sasuke as well, as he massaged Sasuke's ass a little. God he felt so good.

Sasuke moaned loudly as he moved his hips, and obviously other parts as well, over Neji's. He kept kissing Neji with more tongue now then he had done before. Neji was such a turn on.

Neji moaned as he now let his head fall back, immensely turned on by this.

"..Oh.. S-Sasuke.. I want you to k-know that I normally don't do this.." He groaned.

"...I d-don't either.. hn.." Sasuke moaned as he kept bucking his hips into Neji's. One of his hands now moved lower and started rubbing over Neji's entrance a little.

Neji moaned as he moved his hips a little as well, as he now grabbed Sasuke's face and pushed it aside so he could give Sasuke a lovebite. And he bit down onto Sasuke's skin hard.

Sasuke groaned and then grabbed Neji's legs and spread them. He put his erection against Neji's entrance now. God he wanted it. "..G-God can I just..?" Sasuke moaned.

Neji looked at Sasuke as he breath in deeply and then nodded.

"..D-don't be soft on me.." He gasped.

Sasuke just moaned in response as he pushed in, fast and not too soft either. He needed it rough himself too.

Neji gasped and brought Sasuke closer as he started moving his hips, wanting more.

Sasuke immediately moved his own hips and started thrusting into Neji, picking up a fast pace from the start. He knew both of them wouldn't last long after the foreplay they had.

Neji gasped now as he moved fast with Sasuke. He really liked this. He moved his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"..F-faster.." He moaned.

Sasuke started moving faster and harder now, hoping to find Neji's spot. If he would, it would be great pleasure for both of them.

Neji moaned softly and suddenly Sasuke hit something and Neji let out a huge moan of pleasure.

"..Y-you.. hn.. h-hit it just now.. ah.." Neji gasped.

Sasuke didn't even need Neji to say it, as he felt Neji's ass tighten. He moved even faster now and hit Neji's spot over and over, head on. He also noticed he could hit some other spots along the way.

Neji moaned as he kept looking at Sasuke through half lidded eyes, as he moved with Sasuke. God this felt so good. Sasuke was so good at this.

Sasuke looked back and got even more turned on by the sight of Neji beneath him. He kept going, sometimes faster then other thrusts, but making it just as good as he pushed on more spots when he did. He was already so close now.  
Neji now let his head fall back again, as loud moans came out of his throat and he had his eyes closed now. He was getting closer and closer.

Sasuke moaned too and panted loudly as Neji was making such frantic moves. He thrusted into Neji the hardest he could. So close...

Neji now let out a hard groan as he started to come. Damn, that was awfully great.

Sasuke kept thrusting into Neji and then gave one finally thrust as he came hard inside of Neji and pushed it in all the way, keeping it there while he had his release.

Neji moaned softly as he felt Sasuke come inside of him. Even that was a great feeling.

Sasuke moaned a little more and then started panting. He pulled out of Neji and collapsed on top of him.

Neji moved his arms around Sasuke's back and panted as well.

"..That was g-great.." He softly said.

"..It w-was.." Sasuke panted back as he put his hands in Neji's hair and his head in Neji's neck. Damn.. it really had been amazing.

"I don't t-think I ever.. had this good sex.." Neji said, as he stroke over Sasuke's back.

"..T-thanks...I don't t-think I had either.." Sasuke said as he enjoyed Neji's touches. He stroke through Neji's hair softly.

"..Could you be e-even more great?" Neji asked.

Sasuke laughed a little. "Could you?" He asked back as he kissed Neji's neck.

Neji smiled as he enjoyed what Sasuke was doing.

"..You're great.." Neji softly said.

"So are you." Sasuke said back and then continued to softly kiss Neji's neck and stroke through his hair.

Neji smiled at Sasuke and then frowned as the front door was opened. An older looking version of Sasuke walked in, looked at them for one second and then he just walked towards the kitchen where he started to make something to eat for himself.

Sasuke moved himself up quickly and covered himself and Neji up with their clothes.

"Go away!" Sasuke yelled.

"You have your own room, you know the deal." Itachi said, as he just continued making some bread.

"Get dressed." Sasuke told Neji and then got up and pulled on his boxer. "We didn't get to the room so you go to yours!" He yelled to the kitchen, frustrated that his brother would just stay in the room.

"Sasuke." Itachi said with a sigh. "We have a deal about this, if you want sex, you go to your room. The living room is for the both of us, as is the kitchen or the bathroom. So go upstairs." Neji now started dressing.

Sasuke walked to the kitchen now. "I normally go to my room. And I don't mind going to my room, I mind you marching in and just staying here." He hissed so that Neji wouldn't hear.

"Look, it's my break now, I need to eat something and then I'll go to my work again." Itachi said as he looked at Sasuke. "I'm not going to wait until you're done with that guy, since I need to be back at my work in half an hour. I can't go tell you to wait eating because I chose to be busy with a fuckbuddy in the livingroom as well, and let you wait for your food until I'm done. That's just anti social." He then continued making his bread ready.

"Well sorry, but it's just one time." Sasuke said. "And he's not my fuckbuddy. Why are you eating here anyway?"

"They heightened the prices for the food in the canteen and I forgot my lunch." Itachi said.

"Yeah well you wouldn't normally even be there." Sasuke said and glared at Itachi.

"I should be able to come home whenever I want to." Itachi said and sighed. "But fine, I'll leave then." He sounded irritated now, as he dropped the knife and then just walked out of the room again, closing the door behind him.

"It's just one time!" Sasuke yelled as he followed Itachi frustrated as well.  
Itachi just walked further as he walked down the stairs. Sasuke could just fuck off now. When he was downstairs, he walked outside, grabbed his bike and drove away.

Neji, who was still sitting on the couch, listened to it all, frowning.

Sasuke stood in the doorway and then slammed it closed. "Dammit." He groaned.

"..Should I go?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke.

"No. Just hold on for a second." Sasuke said and then walked away. Some hard noises were heard and then Sasuke walked back, taking deep breathes. "He is so fucking annoying."

"Well.. it was a bit unfair." Neji said. "He should be able to make some bread right."

"Yeah but not when we're laying on the couch naked." Sasuke snapped. "I mean, it's not like he can't do whatever he wants any other time of the day."

"Yeah but what is he supposed to do then, not eat because we chose to have sex here?" Neji asked. "Seems a bit unfair. I don't know how your relations are, of course, but well.. I don't know."

"Well he could just take some stuff and leave the room for a while. But he just stands there and it's fucking annoying." Sasuke snapped.

"Hmm alright." Neji said, nodding.

"You're choosing his side aren't you?" Sasuke snapped offended.

"..Well, it's a bit sad if he can't eat right?" Neji asked. "He's taking care of the money and stuff."

"It's just one time! Normally he isn't even here at this time! Sjeez." Sasuke snapped and then walked to the kitchen and leaned on the sink, taking deep breaths. He had to calm down at some point.

Neji walked after Sasuke and then hugged him from behind.

"..I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't do that." Sasuke snapped, but let Neji nonetheless. Why was he doing that anyway?

Neji sighed as he let go of Sasuke now.

"Look, I'm not choosing his side because I like it or something, but I just think you're acting a bit unreasonable." Neji said. "It might be one time, but having sex on the couch isn't really normal if you think of it."

"Yeah well it happens." Sasuke snapped. "He can never just say 'don't do it next time' or something. He has to make this big drama of it, as if it's something I usually do."

Neji leaned against the sink now, as he looked at Sasuke.

"Hmm." He said. "It's hard for me to say something of this, it's something between you and your brother."

"Yeah but you're choosing his side. Go be his boyfriend then." Sasuke snapped and walked back to the livingroom again.

"Sasuke don't be so unreasonable." Neji said with a frown, as he followed Sasuke into the livingroom.

"I'm not being unreasonable, I'm angry." Sasuke snapped as he sat down on the couch violently.

"I can see that." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't say anything back as he stared at the table in front of him as he wished it would suddenly explode.

Neji frowned as he now sat down next to Sasuke.

"Don't be like this." Neji said.

"Then don't choose his fucking side." Sasuke snapped.

"It's my choice who's side I take." Neji said. "It's not that now I'm dating you I choose your side every time."

"You can't even choose a side because you don't even know why we're angry." Sasuke snapped.

"Fine, I'll go." Neji said now, irritated. He stood and walked towards the door.

Sasuke got up and followed Neji. "Don't go." He said.

"I don't feel like staying here and let you snap at me the whole time." Neji said. "So I'll speak you on msn or something." He opened the door now.

"No sorry, I was just angry. Sorry ok, just don't go yet." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's hand.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"Fine." He said with a sigh. He didn't want to go either.

Sasuke sighed now. "Thanks. Look I'm sorry about the snapping. Itachi just pisses me off and I can't really keep it under control." He explained.

"I can see that." Neji said.

"Sorry." Sasuke said as he softly pulled Neji back in and closed the door.

"Don't worry." Neji said, as he walked in again.

"Thanks Neji." Sasuke said and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"It's fine." Neji said.

"..Are you sure?" Sasuke asked and frowned.

"Yes I am." Neji said. "Let's do something fun now."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked as he held Neji's hand and went to his room.

"I don't know." Neji said. "Some talking or something?"

"Ok. This is my room by the way." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said, as he looked around. "Looks nice."

"It's a little small.. again." Sasuke said and sat down on his bed. "Especially when you compare it to your room."

"My room is a ballroom." Neji said, snorting. "My room is 'too' big."

Sasuke laughed a little. "A room can never be too big." He said.

"I think it can." Neji said, smiling.

"Come sit down." Sasuke said. "And I would like me room to be bigger. It's so small you can barely walk in it."

Neji sat down next to Sasuke.

"But you do have a bed for two persons." Neji said.

"Yeah I got Itachi's old one." Sasuke said.

"Ah alright." Neji said, smiling.

"My brother kept my parent's bed." Sasuke said and sat closer to Neji.

"Would you have wanted that bed?" Neji asked.

"Hell no. I don't want to sleep in anything my father slept in." Sasuke said.

"Understandable." Neji said, nodding. He then smirked. "Do you realize that you're coming closer to me every second?"

"I know." Sasuke said and grinned a little. "You're just irresistible."

"I know." Neji said as he put on an arrogant face and flipped his hair back. "I'm just great."

Sasuke laughed. "I never said 'that'." He said and grinned at Neji.

"Oh but you know I'm great." Neji said, smirking. "Tell me how great I am."

"You're a little arrogant bastard aren't you." Sasuke said, smirking as well and then pinned Neji to the bed. "You are really." He kissed Neji on the nose. "Really." He kissed him on the cheek. "Really." On the other cheek. "Really." On the forehead. "Really great." And then he finally kissed Neji on the mouth.

Neji smiled, as he felt warm after those words, and started kissing Sasuke deeply.

Sasuke kissed back passionately. It did feel like Neji was so, so great. He never met anyone like him.

Neji smiled into the kiss and then he broke apart, looking at Sasuke.

"Let's be together." He said.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then smiled. "I'd love to." Sasuke said and stroke through Neji's hair.

Neji smiled back.

"Alright." He whispered, as he hugged Sasuke close.

Sasuke hugged back. "Hmm.. I'm glad I met you." He softly said.

"I'm so glad I met you as well." Neji said, sighing.

And they got together, and they were happy.

* * *

**The end.**


	2. Sequel to Love Story: 'The Drama series'

…_"I want sex Neji, you can sleep all you want after." Sasuke snapped back._

_"Yes and it's 'my' body, so 'I' decide if I want to have sex with you or not." Neji snapped. "Let go."_

_"Why can't we just have sex? We have sex all the time." Sasuke snapped as he let go of Neji. _

_"Yes but I don't feel like it now." Neji snapped. "Jeez Sasuke, you're just like a toddler, you're always like that. 'I'm Sasuke, I want to have it my way, I'm a toddler." He said, the last thing he said with a whiney voice while looking spoiled. _

_Sasuke glared at Neji now. "What the hell Neji! I just want to have some fun!" He yelled and got off Neji violently._

_"Yeah even if 'I' don't want it huh?" Neji asked as he sat up. "You don't care what I think, as long as you have it your way. Exactly like a toddler."_

_"I am not a toddler! And I don't always want it my way!" Sasuke yelled. "I just like having sex with you dammit!" He kicked his chair now._

_"Yeah, even when I don't want it." Neji snapped. "It's always the same. If you have an idea I don't like, you get furious, or when I think different about something you get furious. Hell, you're really acting spoiled."_

_"I'm not acting spoiled! I just hate it when you don't want what I want!" Sasuke yelled. "You're making it seem as if I don't care what you think or something!"_

_"Well you obviously didn't care that I didn't wanted to have sex just now." Neji snapped. "And you were just trying to force me."_

_"I wasn't forcing you! I was trying to get you in the mood! You never see it when I just wanna do something good!" Sasuke yelled._

_"Yeah, for yourself." Neji snapped. "Just think of it Sasuke. I didn't want it, that's it."_

_"Yeah and I was just trying to get you in the mood!" Sasuke yelled. "But you're telling me I'm some kind of rapist or something! Well if you think that then fuck off!"_

_"Well you didn't listen to me." Neji snapped. "If you had continued it might have become rape indeed." He now stood from the bed, pissed, and then left the room. He'd just let Sasuke think of it now. _

_"Fine! Go away! Nice that you think I'm some kind of psychopath rapist! Asshole!" Sasuke yelled and threw the door closed._

_Neji just left the house and slammed the door closed. Sasuke really needed to grow up. _

_

* * *

  
_

Read this and more in: **Sequel to Love Story: 'The Drama series'**


End file.
